


Show Me

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #ChanLix, #blowjob, #bottom!bangchan, #kinda2chan, #nipplepiercings, #top!felix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Chan gets sensitive sometimes
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Bang Chan, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Show Me

“Bang Christopher Chan, I swear if I hear you talk about your fucking nipples one more time today-“ Changbin yelled from his spot on the couch.

“Well you’re not making the decision of getting a needle shoved through them!” Chan retorted, closing his laptop. “But lucky for you, you won’t have to hear about it because I just scheduled my appointment.”

Changbin choked on his own spit. “Wait I thought you were joking...” 

Chan laughed and stood up, patting Changbins head. “You thought wrong, Bin.”

Chan then headed to his room, throwing himself onto the bed. He checked the time to see that it was already 1am. 

And then he contemplated why he made his appointment for 10am. 

The Aussie released a long and deep sigh before he rolled over to his side, and eventually fell asleep.

•••

Chan hated his alarm so much. Especially when he was used to waking up at 2pm on his own time, and not 9am using an alarm. 

The boy yawned and turned off his alarm, seeing a certain raven haired boy nestled into bed with him. “I bought you a bed for a reason.” Chan chuckled and gave Changbin a forehead kiss before he exited the bed to go get ready. 

They weren’t dating, per say, but it certainly wasn’t just platonic love either. Chan wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. 

He dried off and got dressed, dressing in loose fitting clothes because god only knew how much his new piercings were going to bother him and his fashion sense. 

Chan went to the kitchen to grab a snack when he saw Changbin turned to a pan on the stove.

His back was completely bare. 

The blonde snuck up behind Changbin and gave his shoulder a kiss. “Good Morning, Bin.”

“Why didn’t you stay in bed with me?” Changbin pouted.

“My appointment is today.” Chan apologized, rubbing the smaller boy’s back. 

“Oh shit!! It is!!” Changbin said happily, almost burning the eggs he was making because he got distracted. 

Chan looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:40. “Oh shit indeed. I gotta go, Bin. See you later!” He gave Changbin a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the door.

The drive was short, and Chan was able to get some coffee since there was a cafe next to the piercing/tattoo parlor. 

He opened the door to the parlor and walked in, the smell of sanitation filling his lungs. At least he was gonna be safe. 

“Hello, sir. How can I help you?” The man at the desk asked. 

Chan whipped around to the desk and smiled. “Hey, I made an appointment for a piercing at 10?” 

“Do you know who with?” The man questioned. 

“Ah...I think it’s Fee something?” Chan replied.

The man smiled warmly and nodded. “Felix will be doing your piercing. You can take a seat and wait for him if you like.” 

Chan nodded and went to go sit down. He looked at the art on the walls, taking in their beauty.

Artist appreciates artist.

“Excuse me, Felix is ready for you. Second door down.” The man said. 

“Thank you.” Chan said before he made his way back to the room. He walked into the second door and sat down in a chair. Felix wasn’t in there, so Chan decided it’d be safer to wait.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Someone said, coming into the room Chan was in. “That was embarrassing.” He said, not knowing Chan was right there.

The man then turned his head and made eye contact with Chan. “Oh, pardon me. You must be Mr. Bang?” 

“Yeah, you’re Felix?” Chan asked. 

“One and only. You can take a seat on that chair over there.” Felix gestured to the table/chair thing in the middle of the room. Chan went and sat down, watching as Felix began to sanitize everything. 

“What are we doing today, Mr. Bang?” Felix asked from the sink. 

Chan blushed slightly. “Double nipple piercing. And you can call me Chris. Mr. Bang is my dad. “ 

Felix dried off his hands. “Got it. Hey, Chris sounds like an American name. Where are you from?” 

“Oh, Australia.” Chan answered. 

Felix’s eyes widened. “Hey, me too.” 

“Oh really?? You’re the only other Aussie I’ve met in Korea.” Chan said happily.

Felix chuckled. “Guess we gotta stay close. Are you allergic to iodine?” 

Chan shook his head. 

“Perfect. Now if you don’t mind lifting up your shirt for me, or you can take it off. It doesn’t matter.”

Chan felt exposed as he took his shirt off. He knew that Felix was doing his job, but it still felt strange. 

“Thank you, now please lay down on your back.” Felix said, adjusting the chair to where it was close to parallel to the floor. 

Chan did as he was told, adjusting to get comfortable.

“Alright, Chris, this is the most annoying part but I need to stimulate your nipples in order to get a good entry point. Is that okay?” Felix said, leaning over Chan. 

“What?! I- What??” Chan sputtered, sitting up straight.

Felix placed his hands on Chan’s shoulders, slowly lowering him back down. “It’s so the needle can enter correctly. I know, it’s embarrassing.” 

Chan took a deep breath. Changbin was gonna hate him. “That’s fine.” 

Felix put on a pair of gloves, his fingertips grazing over Chan’s nipples softly. Chan gasped sharply. 

He swore he heard Felix laugh.

Felix then gently squeezed Chan’s nipples, pulling them up slightly. 

Chan started squirming, his face getting hotter and hotter. 

“And we’re done.” Felix said. 

And Chan whined. 

It felt so good to him. 

Felix stopped in his tracks. “Chris, you okay?” 

“Fuck, yes I’m fine.” Chan replied, rubbing his thighs together. “I’m okay, don’t mind it please.” 

“Well, how can I ignore it when you’re practically jerking yourself off right in front of me?” Chan could hear the smirk on Felix’s face. “Do you want to show me something cute?” 

Chan covered his face. “I’m not. And I don’t. Just get on with it.” 

“Feisty, hold on while I get ready.” Felix giggled. 

Chan still had his face covered when he felt a hand drift up his abdomen to his chest. “I think we need to get you ready first though. Can I, Chris?” Felix asked, his finger circling one of Chan’s nipples. 

“You little shit...” Chan hissed. Has his chest always been this sensitive? Well, it’s not like he could test it after his nipples got pierced. 

“...Okay.” 

Felix squeaked happily and kissed up Chan’s chest, starting to tease Chan’s nipples with his tongue. 

“Fuuuuuuuck you.” Chan whined, practically grinding into the air. 

“That’s not nice language. I think you should be saying thank you.” Felix whispered, starting to suck lightly upon Chan’s chest, leaving light red marks. 

Chan let out a soft moan, his hips bucking up into nothing. 

“Oh Chris, poor little Chris. Ask for it.” Felix said, palming Chan through his sweats. 

Chan started grinding into Felix’s hand, but he removed it. “Ask for it.” 

“Please, Felix. Please please and Thank you.” Chan whined, biting his lip.

“That was so good. Of course, Chris.” Felix said, removing Chan’s sweats and slowly removing his boxers. 

Felix ran his thumb along Chan’s length, seeing he was already dripping. “Awww, desperate aren’t we?”

“Just do something!” Chan moaned, then remembered Felix’s unspoken rule. “Please.”

“Awwww, good boy.” Felix said, starting to move his whole hand around Chan’s length, getting faster by the second.

Felix then started to kiss the tip of Chan’s cock, eliciting beautiful moans and whined from the boy. 

“Your voice is stunning, Chris baby.” Felix said before taking Chan whole into his mouth. 

Chan gripped the chair. “Fuck Felix!!! You’re so good.” 

Felix hummed around Chan’s cock and started desperately sucking on it, Chan squirming so much under him. 

And god, was Chan a lightweight. He came in seconds. And Felix swallowed all of it. “You were so quick, no fun.” Felix teased, pulling Chan’s sweats back up. 

“Shut up.” Chan said, hiding behind his hands again. 

Felix leaned in and kissed the top of his hands. “I don’t think I will.”


End file.
